1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a meat tenderizer. More specifically, the invention is a marinade applicator for mechanically and chemically treating or marinading foods such as meats, fish, and poultry.
2. Description of Related Art
Various meat tenderizers have been devised for mechanically tenderizing foods such as meats, fish or poultry in order to exude the finer qualities from the respective foods according to a desired taste and texture preference.
For centuries, marinade connoisseurs or enthusiasts from many different ethnic and cultural backgrounds have desired to provide a quick and simple way to improve the finer palatable qualities of certain foods by using mechanical and chemical tenderizing methods during the seasoning of foods via marinades. However, most conventional devices for tenderizing foods are either limited to only mechanical methods or suffer mechanical problems such as clogged applicators which occur as a result of meat fibers being lodged within the device, and subsequently prevent the effective use of marinades or liquid seasonings in meats.
Consequently, marinade connoisseurs or enthusiasts often surrender conventional marinade applicators inadequate and succumb to traditional soaking techniques for providing the same intended effect in foods. Although these traditional techniques at least provide the desired taste characteristics which are pleasing to a sampler or marinade enthusiast, such techniques are proven time consuming and quite messy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,980 issued to Defenbaugh discloses a spiral tipped mechanical tenderizer which reduces the natural bulk of the meat by the force of pounding, mashing, cutting and penetrating the meat fibers, tendons, etc. to provide a desired texture for subsequent cooking. There is no teaching, however, for a marinade applicator which provides a dual role of mechanical and chemical tenderizing for obtaining traditional results without the traditional disadvantages described. Other U.S. Patents issued to Clifton (U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,476) and Washington (U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,346) disclose similar meat tenderizers which utilize the mechanical principle of pounding, mashing, etc. as taught by Defenbaugh.
U.S Patents which disclose a combination of liquid flavor injection and mechanical tenderizing are those patents issued to Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,651), Allinquant et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,072), Olney et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,660) and Badovinac (U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,660). One of particular interest is the patent issued to Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,651) which discloses a marinade applicator similar in purpose to that of the instant invention. This device employs a combination handle and reservoir with attached top having a multiplicity of prongs for seasoning and tenderizing meats. The prongs include channels for liquid seasonings, but the channels suffer from the disadvantage of clogging by meat fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,002 issued to Holec provides a similar hand-held meat tenderizer which utilizes a plunger to force liquid seasonings through narrow channels embedded within the penetrating head of the device. The device of the instant invention is completely different to that of Holec, and functions without the need of a plunger as taught therein. Another variation of these types of tenderizers is described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,728 issued to Langlen et al. which discloses a complex machine having an injection needle assembly which utilizes an automated valve member for injecting fluid such as brine into a meat product.
The marinade applicator of the instant invention is different from the prior and related art in that it is a hand-held marinade applicator which is quick and simple to use and does not require electrical power requirements.
While most conventional meat tenderizers are either solely mechanical or combined mechanical and chemical tenderizing devices, a quick and simple marinade applicator as in the instant invention for tenderizing and seasoning foods without clogging is neither taught nor suggested in the related art. Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.